1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a tightening up device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical tightening up device is shown in FIG. 4 and is provided for tightening up a strap, a cable or the like and comprises a U-shaped body 40 including an opening 41 formed in the bottom portion thereof, a strap or a cable 60 to be tightened being inserted through the opening 41 of the body 40, a clamping element 50 having a cam portion 51 pivotally supported in the body 40 at a pin element 42, a plurality of teeth or projections 511 formed on the outer peripheral portion for engagement with the strop 60, and a spring 421 engaged on the pin element 42 for biasing the clamping element 50. In operation, one end of the strap 60 which passes through the opening 41 is pulled away from the tightening up device, at this moment, the clamping element 50 is caused to rotate in the direction as indicated by the arrow by the engagement between the projections 511 and the strap 60, the strap 60 can be solidly clamped between the body 40 and the cam portion 51 of the clamping element 50. However, obviously, the strap 60 will be easily damaged by the projections 511 when the strap 60 moves relative to the projections 511 of the cam portion 51.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tightening up device.